Screaming for help in silence
by CatchingStar
Summary: A new version of how was Sara's life back when she was a kid. MATURE THEMES ALL OVER IT! READ AUTHORS NOTE!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note. VERY IMPORTANT!****  
**

This fic contains explicit scenes of child abuse. So please, if you dont have any guts to read then don't. I don't want to make people uncomfortable.

I'm NOT and never will be in favor of any kind of abuse toward kids or any other human being (or animals).

All I wanted was to bring some vivid things that could have happens to Sara when she was a kid.

Thank you so much to **chimp1984 **for being my beta on this.

For those who decide to read despise the warning... thanks and please tell me what you think.

* * *

Sara was sitting comfortably on the couch with her tiny legs under her body when Laura Sidle entered the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was hard and Sara knew she was in trouble, like always. She looked everywhere but at her mother as she answered, the voice a mere whisper.

"Watching TV"

"In this house you don't watch TV…"

"Unless you finish your homework, I know. I already did mine. You can check if you want!"

"Don't you give me that smart attitude" She said grabbing the girl by the arm and pulling her off of the couch. Sara almost fell onto the table in the middle of the room but succeeded at standing up. "And don't interrupt me before I finish!"

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again!"

"You're right it won't! Now get your ass upstairs and do the work all over again!"

"But Mom…" the mother slapped the girls back and Sara almost lost her balance on the stairs.

"I don't wanna see your face before dinner!"

"Well maybe I shouldn't eat then!"

"That's even better. Your brother can have more food tonight!"

"As if he doesn't have more of everything in this house..." the girl whispered entering her room. She wanted to slam the door at full force, but she knew better than that. Sara climbed on the bed, pissed, and picked up the notebook from under the mattress. Opening in the middle of the book, she starts writing:

"_It seems like no matter what I do, she will always find a reason to push me away. Do all the mothers do that? God, I hope not! Why can't she like me just a little?"_

Putting the notebook back in place, Sara grabbed the book she brought from school and started reading. It was her best pastime and she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

She had already calmed down and was enjoying her time when the door suddenly opened and James Sidle entered.

"Your mother told me you are not going to eat." he said plain and simple and without a single emotion behind his words, not that Sara expected any.

"I ate too much at school during lunch time and I'm not hungry."

"I don't care if you're hungry or not Sara! In this house we have rules and one of them is everyone is at the table at seven-thirty so you better be downstairs in five minutes, do you hear me?" Sara swallowed hard while nodding. "Good!"

Sara looked back to her book. "I hate the rules" she mumbles to herself, thinking he had let her be.

"What did you just say?" his eyes opening wider.

"Nothing, I was just reading out loud"

James walked to the bed and took the book out of the girl's hand. "Do you think you can fool me?" and throws it away, his eyes fuming with anger.

"No, my book!" She tries to reach the book but a hand pushes her onto the bed with her legs off the mattress.

"This will teach you to never, ever, think that again!"

"Daddy no, please, no!" He took his belt off and hit her back. "Ouch! Ouch! I'm sorry! No, stop! Please stop!" the pain was too much for her to bear. She knew that would leave marks.

"Wipe the tears and get ready for dinner." Sara did the only thing she could do, nod. Her back was burning and her whole body was shaking with sobs. "And don't make me came back in here and get you!" she nodded again, eyes still closed.

She had to go downstairs. She didn't have a choice.

Taking a few deep breaths she forces her body up from the floor screaming in pain. She winced on each step on the way to the kitchen and then took a seat beside her mother who didn't say a word nor even looked at her. They ate in silence and Sara was free to go back to her room after it. Her brother was going to take care of the dishes. She would have been happy from being spared of the task if her tiny little body didn't hurt so much.

Sara lay down in bed wincing from the pain her back was in and wondering how she's going to hide this from people at school tomorrow. Sure, she's going to be wearing a shirt, but what if she winces when she sits down in her seat? She won't be able to lean against the chair like she usually did. What if someone touches her to say "Hello" or "Good job"? She can't wince at the pain, she has to act normal!

"I'm not looking forward to school tomorrow. I'll have to think of something to say, another lie, if any of that happens and I'm not looking forward to it. I hate lying. I hate what they do to me." Sara sighs, turning onto her side where it's a little more comfortable "I hate them!"

Sara stares off out the window staring at the moon, wishing on the stars for everything to go away so she can be a normal happy kid. A few minutes later, Sara drifts into a pain-filled dream for the night

Sara left the house to go to school early. It was the only thing she did that didn't bother any of them, in fact they were glad. She took the bus three blocks from her home and in forty minutes she was in front of the school.

"Hi Sara"

"Hi Miss Kimble, how are you?"

Elisabeth Kimble was the youngest teacher at Sara's school. She's only 38 years old and teaches English. She is a very beautiful woman - tall, thin, has long brown hair and green eyes. She is very nice too, always finding time to talk to Sara (at the start of the school, at recess, or after class is over). It seems to Miss Kimble that Sara is a very special kid but she was probably the only one who actually thought that.

"I'm good Sara. How are you?"

"I'm okay." Sara said trying to sound believable

"Did you have fun yesterday?"

Sara looked to the floor, shaking her head in a no. "Not really..." she whispered looking at the floor.

"Why not, sweetie?"

"I…um… didn't have anyone to play with and… couldn't watch TV…"

_"Which IS true..." _Sara thought to herself

"What about homework or the book you picked two days ago? You seemed pretty interested."

"The story is nice but I'm only on the first few pages and homework was too easy"

"Too easy? Was it Math?" Sara nodded. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised then!" she smiled trying to make the girl smile, but Sara remained looking at the floor. "Why don't we go to the garden for a little bit?"

"Okay, but don't you have anything more important to do then spend time with me?"

"I like spending time with you Sara, a lot, and right now I don't have anything else I wanna do." She said raising the girls face. Sara's eyes glowed and a little smile appeared. "There it is, there's the beautiful smile I wanted to see. Come on"

Miss Kimble put a hand on Sara's back which made Sara flinch in pain.

"_Dammit! I KNEW coming here was a mistake! Now she is going to start asking questions…_" Sara thought to herself

"Sara, what happened to your back?" Sara tried to look anywhere but at her teacher. Miss Kimble kneeled in front of her. "Sara?" she asks holding the girls face, facing her. "Tell me"

"I fell down the stairs"

_"This is probable the most lame excuse ever! __I can never understand why teachers are so naive to believe it!"_

"Ok, well let me take a look, then"

_"__What? No. They never asked this before. What do I do? What do I do?"_

"No, please, don't…" but before she could finish Miss Kimble had already lifted the shirt. Sara winced in pain. _Shit!_

"This doesn't look good. Have your parents seen this?" Sara fought the urge to say 'Actually... My dad did this', but instead she shook her head 'No'.

"You should have told them. They could try to make it a little better for you. Okay, I think I have something to help. Follow me"

"Where, where are we going?"

"To the nurses' station... I want to put something on your back to help you with the pain and reduce the swelling."

"_Oh, crap! Now she's gonna be all worried and talk around and what if she call them? She can't call. If she does I'm going to be so beaten up and will have to stay home until the bruises disappear and God knows how long this will take. I can't let Miss Kimble say ANYTHING!" Sara mused in a panic._

Sara followed her without a word but as they crossed the door from the room she turned to her teacher. "Please don't tell anyone about this Miss Kimble; it was just a… an accident."

"If that's what you want then I won't say anything" she replied.

"Thank you" Sara said with a meek smile

"It will be best if you lay down. Do you want me to…?" Before she could say 'help you' Sara was already in bed, her face facing the wall. The girl didn't scream or anything but the teacher knew it had hurt just by seeing the size of the welts she had on her back "You were a very brave girl by doing that on your own" she said going to the cupboard to search for some ointment.

"I have to be" she replied seriously.

It wasn't normal for a ten year old girl to be brave while being in huge pain and even less to keep their distance from the other kids like Sara did but at first Miss Kimble thought it was just her personality or shyness but now she wasn't so sure.

Deciding not to annoy the little girl with serious questions, for now, the teacher decided to put the thought aside but keep an eye on the girl just in case.

After ten minutes, Sara was out of the bed and walking to her class. She thanked her teacher again and went to sit at her desk at the back of the room. Miss Kimble watched her before going to her own classroom.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Sara was running late for the first time in her life. Miss Kimble wasn't at the front of the school again which Sara was very relieved.

_Her parents were fighting in the living room when Sara entered her home. It was the third time this week and the last two, her mother had gained bruises on her face for something the girl didn't have a clue about. _

_She tried to pass by the living room without being noticed, but didn't have any luck. Her father saw her in the corner of his eye and grabbed her by the arm – the smell of alcohol coming off his breath. _

_He started shaking her and yelling at her and in the end he threw her against the wall so hard that Sara_ _twisted her wrist. _

_The fight was over. Her father walked away without looking back and her mother went to kitchen, screaming at her to go to her room and stay there. Neither one of them took the time to look at her wrist._

When she woke up, her wrist was looking pretty ugly and Sara had to find something – anything which her parents wouldn't miss - to hide the bruise. It was a little difficult but she managed to find an old long glove of her Mom's and ran to the school after that.

She entered in the second class and paid attention to it, hiding her left hand under the table. If her father could choose one of the hands to damage, he would have chosen the right one, the one she is good with.

Because no student was allowed to be in class during recess Sara went to her secret spot behind the tree to read her book, alone. She didn't realize the time had passed until she heard the bell that signaled the end of recess. She got up from the ground and turned to leave, only to collide with a taller person.

"Are you ok?" a female voice asked.

"I'm fine" she answered, hiding her arm "I'm sorry for bumping into you, I should have looked."

"It's ok, Sara. I should have warned you of my presence" Sara raised her head just to look into Miss Kimble's caring eyes. Not knowing what to say, she waited for the teacher to speak. "I'd like you to come to my office when your classes are over, please"

"Why?"

"I want to talk to you about something."

_"__Crap! Maybe she caught on, and now she's gonna ask me questions, and then secretly call Social Services on us! I'm so doomed!__"_

"Is it really necessary?" Sara asked concerned

"I think it is, why?"

"I just don't know if I can talk to you today, I have to...um... go home, but if you insist than I'll be there and deal with the consequences later." she answered offering a shy smile.

"What consequences?"

Sara looked away. "_I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that!"_

Not getting an answer from the little girl the teacher continued "Why do you think there'll be any?"

"I have learned that every action has a consequence that can be bad or good depending on the person who does it."

"And the act itself,"

_What? _Sara looked at her teacher with confusion written all over her face.

"Sara, are you talking about consequences or punishment?"

"_What is she talking about? 'And the act itself? Consequences or punishment?'__My parents have never said to me before only what I just said._

Seeing the confusion still written in Sara's face Miss Kimble sighed. "I think you should go to class before Ms Spencer gets concerned. But Sara, I do want to see you after class."

Her tone was serious this time so Sara didn't hesitate to agree. Miss Kimble motioned for her to go ahead with her head and Sara held her book closer to her chest. 'And the act itself.' She had never heard that before. Does that mean they can't hurt her? But they always do and her mother always reminds her that girls like her, bad girls, stupid ones, should always be punished and there is nothing anyone can do about that.

Sara pushed the thought aside and listened to Ms Spencer, her History teacher and Mr. Roberts from Science before it was time to meet Miss Kimble. She stopped in front of the door and raised her hand to knock deciding against it. How long would this conversation take?

"_I have an idea. __I'll just go in, make it seem like I'm in a hurry and if she's asks, I'll just say I have a dentist appointment I forgot about, or we're having guests over and having an early supper so I can't stay too long. I just hope she believes me__. __I can't be home late. That's one of the items of his long list of rule in the house."_

Taking a deep breath, she raised her hand and knocked. _Oh god, maybe she is not done with whatever she is doing. _She was about to turn the knob when the door opened startling her.

"Hi there," said Miss Kimble with a smile. "Sorry about scaring you, come on in"

"_Dammit!" _

"Excuse me" she said, passing through and closing the door along the way. She took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk and stared at the floor.

"For a moment I was wondering if you would show up."

"I didn't have a choice, did I?" Sara asked only to herself.

"One of the reasons why I wanted to see you is because I remember you telling me that the Math exercises were pretty easy"

"Yes,"

"_Am I going to get into trouble for being better at Math than the other kids? Maybe she wants me to pretend to be stupid so the other kids don't feel bad?"_

"Because of that I talked to Mr. Johns and he agreed to give you a few exercises, more though of course, besides the ones he gives to the whole class"

"_WOW! That's definitely not what I was expecting!"_

Sara couldn't contain the smile in her face. She would have more distractions now and that was awesome. "How much?" the girl asked smiling.

"He didn't say but I'm sure you can choose"

"Ten!" said Sara happily. Miss Kimble laughed at her happiness and agreed "Thank you, Miss Kimble."

"No problem".

"_Okay, good, now I can go! Oh waits s__he said 'one of the reasons'... oh no!"_

Before she could tell what was in her mind, Miss Kimble walked beside the girl and took seat in the empty chair. "The other thing I want to talk is… This" she said reaching for Sara's left hand. Sara instinctively pulled the hand away. "It's ok sweetie, I don't wanna hurt you."

"_That's it! I screwed up... I'll not be able to run from the beatings tonight... Why couldn't she just let it go? Forget that anything happened?"_

"I know. I just… I'm sorry"

"Did your parents do this?"

"_Just act dumb, pretend you misunderstood the question and everything is going to be fine."_

"No. I did the bandage."

"I know that, but did they hurt you?" Sara shook her head. "Are you sure?"

Sara nodded, "I'm sure."

"Sara,"

"I tried to climb in a tree and it didn't go well."

"_Kids do that all the time, right? Climb trees and fall and break an arm, hand, leg... Good thinking coming up with that! My parents would be proud..."_

"Climb in a tree? Why?"

"To pick up a flower. I like flowers." She lied.

"And why didn't you come to me when you got here?"

"I knew you would be mad and I didn't want that so I thought if you didn't see it then everything would be ok."

"I don't have any reason to be mad at you, Sara. I'm just concerned. This bruise can be more than just a bruise and you have to let someone check it."

"_Might as well get it over and done with... Have her look at it, put some ice on it, bandage it back up and say it'll be healed in a few days; it's just a bad sprain... Right?"_

Sara didn't want that but she had to do it so she started taking off the bandage. "No sweetie, this time you need a specialist to take a closer look"

"_NO! I can't go to the doctor's! I can't!"_

"But you said…"

"I'll call your parents so they can take you to the hospital."

"_NO!"_

"No please don't!" pain washes through her body as she uses the wrong hand to prevent her from dialing her number. "Take me there Miss Kimble but you don't have to call them. It's not like they will believe you anyway,"

The last part surprised the teacher. She looked from the girl to the machine and started dialing again. Sara felt her eyes start watering and she grabbed her bag ready to run away from there but then she heard Miss Kimble's voice.

"Elliot, this is Elisabeth… yeah, it's been awhile…"

"_Who is Elliot?"_

"Good, I'm good. Are you at work?… I need a huge favor. One of my students hurt her wrist and she needs… Really? That would be great. I'll be there as soon as I can… Ok. Thank you so much!"

Miss Kimble grabbed her purse and jacket and walked to the door. "Come on. He will see you, if we hurry"

* * *

Sara kept her eyes down until the door from the hospital opened.

"My Goodness, you still are stunning" he said giving the older woman a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "And who is this cute little kid?"

"My name is Sara and I'm not cute!" _oops. _Miss Kimble shot her a serious look and Sara looked to the floor mumbling a 'sorry'.

"I guess people don't say that too much to you, do they?" he asked the girl.

"_You bet they don't. Why would they anyway? Hello, you have eyes don't you?"_

Sara shakes her head from side to side. "Well, I have one thing to say, they are completely blind"

"Not really" The seriousness in the girl's voice surprised Dr. Elliot who looked to his friend with an eyebrow up. The only thing Miss Kimble could do was smile sadly.

"Okay let's see what I can do about your hand," he said pushing a chair closer to the bed. Sara didn't flinch or take her eyes off the hand, although a few times she really wanted to scream in pain. "Did you put ice on it or used some ointment?" Sara shakes her head 'no'.

"_I don't think we have any in the house__, and it's not like I can put any ice on any part of my body. I have to be strong. I have to deal with the pain like grow up so I have."_

"Well, it's not really broken but I'll have to do an x-ray just to be sure you don't need to wear a cast for awhile."

"Do I really have to?" _Last time I had a cast, Dad cut it off saying I was only doing it for attention and it wasn't broken and he hit me for it. I couldn't go to school for a week!_

"I need to be sure your hand won't move at least not for a few days. Time enough for it to heal"

"I won't move it. I promise. You can trust me" she pleads. "_just __please don't make me wear it!"_

Elizabeth smiled at her friend and sat beside the girl "No one can be careful all the time, sweetie. Not even me." she said touching the kid's hair. "But I'm sure it will be just for a couple of days,"

"_Not if my Dad has anything to do with it... More like a few months..."_

"Yes and I'll even let you choose the color, ok?" Sara continued shaking her head in fear. She was going to get beat so badly when she got home already for being late; she didn't want to give them any more reasons to hurt her.

"Can't you fix it without making me use a cast? Everyone will notice!" _HE is going to notice!_

"I'm afraid the cast is the only option in your case Sara, but I promise it won't hurt you. It may stink a bit but your wrist is going to heal in no time and you'll be able to take it off"

"_When do adults actually listen to us kids? Fine, get the cast on, then try and hide it for a few days... Let's hope I succeed. _Sara jumped off the bed and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "Let's do this fast then."

"Okay. Follow me." Miss Kimble smiled to Sara and tried to hold her hand but the girl didn't let her, and nor did she look at her.

"_This is all her fault... If I die tonight from my dad beating me to smithereens, then it'll be on her head... Maybe then she'll learn to butt out of people's business!"_

"Just put your hand on the table until I say you can move, okay?" Sara didn't say a word. He saw her friend was about to reprehend the girl for the attitude but stopped her with a hand on her shoulder and then shaking his head. "She is hurting right now but it will pass. You did the right thing by bringing her here."

"_No she didn't"_

"I know, thanks"

The x-ray was pretty quick and it showed what the doctor already knew. Sara had a small fracture in her wrist. Sara pointed to the color of the cast, black, very neutral.

Miss Kimble stopped at a cafe on her way to Sara's home because they had missed dinner and Sara ate everything although very slowly as her stomach felt weird, still not saying a word. She tried to make things better by turning the radio on but it didn't have any effect, Sara continued looking outside with her head resting on the door.

"Can you park the car over by that blue house on the right, please?"

"_If any of them see me coming back in a car there will be a lot of yelling. This day can't get any more worse" _

"Sure"

As soon as she does that Sara is out of the car quickly. "Thank you for everything,"

"Sara, wait!" the girl stops after the first two steps. "I know you are mad at me for insisting and I'm sorry. I did what I thought was best for you."

"_I know. I just wish my parents weren't a monster and more like you" _Sara looked down and nodded. "Here, there is something I want to you to have."

"What's this?"

"It's my phone number. If something happens or you want someone to talk to, about anything at anytime, please call me ok?"

"_That would be great if I could use the phone!"_

"I'll try to remember" she mumbled. "Thanks."

Sara walked to the blue house and waited until her teacher's car was far enough away to walk to the other block where her house really was.

"_Well, it's now or never... Maybe they didn't hear me come up on the porch and I can just run away? Here goes nothing..."_

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Sara took a deep breath before opening the door slowly hoping they wouldn't notice she was back or that she wasn't there all along. Unfortunately things didn't work out so great though.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Laura screamed from the couch. "You should've been here at three-thirty and it's now five o'clock! What do you have on your hand?"

"Nothing," _well done hiding it Sara!_

"I want to see it! Show me! What the hell is that?"

"Apparently she had a fight at school and lost!" her brother said laughing. Adam was seven years older than Sara and he loved to make fun of his sister because she would get mad and do something stupid and get punished for it.

"_Oh shut up your idiot" _

"Is that true Sara?" the mother said.

"No. I didn't fight. It was an accident"

"What? Did you trip on your own foot?" Adam asked still amused.

"_Don't do anything stupid. That's exactly what he wants me to."_

"No, I didn't!"

"Did it hurt?" Sara looked at the armchair and only now she noticed him. "When you had the accident and when the doctor put that on you, did it hurt?" Sara looked to the hand and nodded yes, remembering how she got that bruise. "That serves you right, then. I hope this teaches you not be a klutz anymore."

"That's it? Are you not going to…"

"Sara knows she will get punished but so will you if you finish that sentence!"

A tiny little smile appeared on Sara's face as Adam closed his mouth right away fearing the worse.

"What are you still doing here?" James growled. The girl blinked and then ran upstairs as fast as she could. Getting inside the room, she throws the bag on the floor and picks her 'secret' notebook from under the bed.

"_That was close. I swear, when I saw them in the room I thought I was going to get beat, badly… but no, he didn't even get off the couch. Ok the conversation was bad, and God I wanted to hit my brother so badly, but at least my body isn't hurt. Well except for my hand, of course, but it is better now thanks to Dr. Elliot and Miss Kimble. I know I behaved very badly today but it's not like I had a choice because if I did… She took me to the doctor's and paid for the food after that and no one ever paid for my food before. I'm sure she was concerned about me being so quiet, but if I opened my mouth I would start crying and I hate crying! Dad once said that crying is for babies and I'm ten so I'm not a baby anymore. I wish I was old enough to get away from here, but I guess I'll have to wait eight years before that happens_"

Sara put the notebook back in place and laid there laying in bed, thinking about nothing, until her father calls for dinner. She didn't expect that to happen, honestly, but she got up and went to the kitchen like a good girl.

* * *

The next day was Saturday and after Sara finished the dishes from lunch, her father told she was going to do not only her chores but her mother's as well. Laura and Adam were going out so Sara would have to clean the whole kitchen (using a proper brush instead of the broom and the mop), the two bathrooms and take care of the garden, front and back. And of course he knew it would take forever with only one hand to use. Every now and then her father would show up to check if she was doing it right.

"Go take a shower and get ready, your mother is bringing food home" the girl nodded a 'yes' and walk away. "And don't think I'm done with you"

"Yes sir"

Weeks went by and Sara was having difficulty paying attention in class. She wanted to, because she likes to learn new things but because of the number of tasks her father gave to her she was beyond tired. Miss Kimble notice the change but Sara kept repeating that everything was ok, that she didn't have to worry about her.

"Sara… Sara…" The girl woke in a start and looked at Ms Bell's serious face, her Biology teacher. She could feel everyone in the room was looking at her as well. "You know this is not the place for people to sleep"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, please don't hurt me!"

"I'm not going to hurt you." Ms Bell's said kneeling beside the girl. "But this can't happen again. Ever"

"It won't, I promise"

"Ok then, now, where was I?"

"_God I just hope she doesn't call my parents or tell anyone about this."_

The teacher continued the class and Sara could only sigh in relief. This had never happened before and Sara was truly embarrassed. When the class was over, Miss Bell asked her to stay. Sara nodded knowing she had no choice but to do as she said.

"What time did you go to bed last night?"

"Nine-thirty"

"Did you have any problems sleeping?"

"No"

"Did you wake up because of a bad dream or anything?"

"No" _What is she getting at?_

"Look Sara, if you actually slept the normal hours then what happened today shouldn't have happen at all. Why don't you just tell me the truth?"

"But I am telling the truth! I swear it!" the girl said almost screaming. "I always go to bed on time. Please believe me, Miss Bell. I wouldn't lie to you" The teacher stared at the girl for a few seconds before making a decision.

"I want you to write an essay about the Galapagos and the animals we find there, for next class"

"Yes ma'am"

"_Great... put that on top of the extra chores and OTHER homework I have, I won't go to bed til at least midnight. Hopefully they won't notice it. I just I was like every kid... I bet nobody else has to live what I'm living through..."_

"You can go now and Sara, I won't tolerate another nap in my class" the girl nodded vehemently and walked away.

"Oh boy, that was close!" Sara breathed out as she was walking away.

* * *

Sara entered the house and found her father in the living room. They both looked at the clock to check how late she was. Five minutes. Sara's body tensed and she waited for the inevitable yelling. Or the beating. But it never came. Her father simply turned his attention back to the TV and remained silent. The girl went upstairs to change her clothes and meet everyone in the kitchen.

"Your father said you don't have to do it today" Laura said. "Just go do your homework and play or whatever"

"You want me to… play?" she asks eyes glowing.

"Don't look at me like that and just do what I said!"

_"Okay this was a first but something's up I'm sure and whatever it is, I'm going to regret it! I better go before they change their minds!"_

For the first time in months Sara left the room with a smile on the face. In her bedroom, she sat at her desk and smiled looking out of the window. Her mother's voice was sweet and caring and she actually treated Sara like a normal kid. And that was a change. Ok, she didn't change that much because the next second she was though but to Sara, that few loving words were enough to make her happy.

She did all her Math exercises and decided to read her book outside. She asked her mother for permission but Laura didn't say anything, neither stopped her when she picked up a chair and went to the garden.

"What are you doing out there?" Adam asked from his window. "You know you can't be in the garden"

"Mom let me"

"Yeah right, as if she ever would!"

"You can ask her, if you want" Adam gave her a dead glare.

_"Go ahead, ask dipwit! Maybe they'll beat you for questioning their authority! Ha! I would LOVE to see that!"_

"I don't know why you waste your time reading those stupid books. You won't get any smarter you know? And it won't change a bit the way they see you Sara, a stupid little kid"

_"I'm smarter than you... At least I didn't fail Grade 2 twice! But don't give him what he wants... Just ignore him..."_

Adam waited for some response but when he got none he went back inside.

Sara closed the book and fought the wave of tears that was threatening to emerge. She knew it was useless to try and make them like her, even just for a little bit. And the reason why she read a lot wasn't because of that. Reading was her only escape for her miserable and hurtful life. She didn't have to worry about Dad's beatings or anything like that. Plus, it helped to make the time go by faster.

Before Sara knew it, it was dinnertime

"Where's Dad?" Adam asked when they sat down to eat dinner.

"Out" answered Laura.

"Did he say what time he would be home? Because you know damn well he doesn't like when we eat without him"

"Unless you want to call him and ask, I suggest you shut up and eat!"

Knowing better then annoying his father Adam exchanged looks with her sister and start eating.

After eating as fast as their mouth allowed, the two left the kitchen and went back to their rooms. Adam went to use the computer and Sara went to finish her reading before getting ready for bed.

The sound of the door being opened and shut with a bang warned the children that Dad was home and not in a great mood. He was probably drunk again.

"This is what you call food?" he asked throwing the plate off the table. "It's disgusting!"

"But you always like my roast beef"

"Well, not anymore. As if you can do anything good anymore, I'll have to find someone else to do it!"

"I'll do better next time, I promise. Let me prepare a sandwich for you"

"Don't bother. I'm going out"

"Again?" James stopped and looked at her.

"Are you questioning me?" he asked face to face with her.

"No. Of course, not, I'm sorry." James turned around to leave the room but turned back, hitting Laura's face hard. The woman hit the sink and fell on the floor, breathing with difficulty.

"I told her we should have waited" said Adam looking to his sister, who was looking downstairs from his bedroom as well.

_I hate to say that but he is right. Maybe we should have. _

Sara thought for a second about going to help her mother but fearing another bruise she decided not to and went back to bed.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The screaming and the beating become more frequent as the weeks passed by. Her father would snap with the littlest of things and would lose it on both Laura and Sara.

A loud noise from somewhere woke Sara. She hugged the sheets tight to her chin and looked to the clock beside the bed – 1:00 am. Another sound was heard and Sara jumped from the bed. Not knowing what was happening, the girl opened her door slowly. There was a light on downstairs but she couldn't see anything. Tiptoeing silently to the stairs, she saw her mother being thrown to the floor and her father taking off both of their pants and underwear. Next thing she saw he was putting himself between her legs. Laura tried to scream but the sound came as a whisper as he shut her mouth with his big hand.

_"What is he doing to Mom?"_

"Is that what you want, you stupid whore? Is that why you wait for me every day? Is that it?" Laura moved her head from side to side with vehemence but James didn't even pay attention

She could see her mother was in pain as the tears ran down her cheeks, but Laura didn't say or do anything, just laid there while her husband pushed between her legs faster. Sara had never seen anything like that and she didn't quite understand what was happening or the sounds her father was doing.

When he stopped Sara finally found the courage to move and she did it as fast and silently as she could. Closing the door from the room she got inside the sheets. She hugged her body tight while the tears keep falling from her eyes. She hated this place. She hated them all! She only slept when the exhaustion took her body completely.

The clock buzzed at the normal hour and despite the tiredness Sara got up and changed to go to school. When she entered the kitchen she saw her mother doing some pancakes, probably for the boys. She said good morning to her mother but Laura didn't move or say anything, completely ignoring her. Already used to this, Sara picked up an apple from the coffee table and left without a word. She didn't know why she bothered so much to say anything toward her mother, anything at all.

Sara got off of the bus and looked to the school entrance. The kids where being dropped off by their parents, happy ones, and Miss Kimble welcomed the kids and talked shortly but happily with the parents. Outside the school the other kids where playing with their friends. Everyone had a reason to be happy, everyone except Sara.

The bell showed it was time for class and everyone went inside but not Sara. She stood there looking at people. She knew she couldn't pretend to be ok as the scene from last night replayed in her head like a broken record. Besides, she surely didn't want to talk about what happen. Instead of going in she went to the park a few blocks away and sat there, on the swings, waiting for the time to go home.

* * *

Sara put her stuff in front of her bed before going to the kitchen to eat. She wasn't hungry, but she wouldn't say that out loud. Taking a seat at the table she waited for the food, looking to her lap. She thanked her mother for it and made a big effort to eat everything. Her stomach was a bit strange that day.

Not a single word was spoken during dinner time and after everyone had finished she took care of the dishes and went to her next chore: cleaning the living room.

Sara took the dust off of all the furniture, every single part with a cloth, used the vacuum to clean the floor including under the couch and chairs, switch the cushions around on the couch so they could last longer, passed a product over the screen of the TV to became brighter, everything to make the room seem perfect. She could sense her mother's eyes on her every now and then. Not a serious look, like her father, was more like she was feeling sorry for the little girl – which didn't happen often.

After almost two hours Sara completed her chores and for the first time since she was back she asked if there was something else she had to do. Her mother moved her head side to side and Sara nodded, disappointed, going upstairs.

Opening her bag to grab her books, she found Miss Kimble's phone number. She contemplated the idea of calling just to hear someone else's voice besides her parents but decided against it. The Sidle kids weren't allowed to use the phone unless the parents said so and Sara knew she didn't have a chance with that. Besides, they would get mad if they knew she was calling a teacher.

'_You cannot bother anybody, do you understand and never, ever talk about what happens in this house if you know what is best for you_. _That's the rules'_. Her mother words echo in her mind. Putting the paper back in her bag, Sara picked up her book and started reading.

For the next three days Sara left the house in the morning and went to the park. It became the only place she actually felt good and free. She would spend the school day playing at the park (or reading) and then go home. Despite not going to classes, Sara tried to followed the chapter of her school books and do the exercises by herself when she could. She knew that she shouldn't risk doing the tests at the end of the month unprepared. And it was working.

Sara opened the front door and was going upstairs to put her stuff in the bedroom when she heard a voice coming from behind her.

"I received an interesting call today" said her mother.

"We knew you were worthless since you came into this world Sara, but we thought maybe you could change and actually do something right. But guess we were wrong, weren't we?"

"_Do something right? All this family wants me to do is fail! And then when I stop succeeding they get mad!__"_

Sara held the stair rail, trying not to be affected by her mother's harsh words. "When a kid doesn't show up at school for a couple of days without the parents notification they make a phone call to see if everything is ok. Guess you didn't know that, hum? Yeah, well, it shouldn't be a surprise after all you are nothing but a stupid little kid"

"_I'm smarter than anybody in this stupid family!"_

"I'm not stupid" the girl said calm but firm.

"You are stupid and ungrateful. When your father gets home we'll talk about it, and you can tell him you don't want to go to school anymore"

"No, please, don't tell him! Please!"

"You should have thought about that before doing it Sara"

"_Great! Now if I stop going completely, Miss Kimble is going to get worried and come to the house! Then he'll definitely kill me!"_

"I made a mistake. I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I swear it. I'll do everything you want just don't let him hurt me." Sara let her body fall to the ground repeating the 'don't let him hurt me' over and over as the tears ran down her cheeks.

"Now stop that! You don't have to cry like this" Laura said pulling the girl up on her feet. "You just have to tell us why you did miss school?"

"I saw what Dad did to you. Three nights ago" she answered wiping the tears.

It took a moment for Laura to understand her words and when it happened, she laughed.

"_This isn't funny!"_

"What you saw was two people having sex. It's what men and women do when they love each other. It's how your brother and you were conceived"

"But you didn't want him to do that. I saw it!"

"That's ridiculous Sara. Why wouldn't I want to have sex with my husband?" she asked entering the girl's room.

"_I don't believe you!"_

"You're not going to tell him, are you?"

"No. Just that you are not going to be eating today" Laura said closing the door in the end. Sara ran and threw herself on to the bed crying. She kept wondering. Why? Why couldn't her mother love her? Why did she have to do everything in order to get Sara beaten? How could a mother do that?

The door opened around seven o'clock. "Why do you keep doing this Sara? Why can't you just be a good girl and not upset Dad, huh?" James asked kneeling in front of her. When Sara didn't say a word she felt his hand connect with her tiny face. "I asked you a question!" Sara felt like her cheeks and eyes were on fire but she remained silent.

She paid for her mistake with the double sachets from the last time. In each one she has to count it and repeat that she was going to be a good girl. If it the pain wasn't enough from the sachets, then cleaning made her body ache even more. Sara bit her lips to stop from screaming but it escaped anyway.

"This is entirely your fault Sara, you know that" her mother said before leaving. Sara hit the bed over and over again as she sobbed hard. She would never be free of this, ever!

* * *

Sara became more and more distant from people as the days passed. During school she would write down notes in class and answer the teacher's questions only when they asked. If people asked anything else she would just remain silent. She left the school on time no matter what and would come back the next day acting the same way.

"Excuse me, principal, but can I have a word?" Miss Kimble asked knocking on the door.

"Of course Elisabeth, come on in." Miss Kimble had thought a lot about doing this but she found out that she needed to, for both of hers and Sara's safe. "I would ask if everything is ok, but I see it's not..."

"I can't keep this inside me. I have to talk to someone"

"I assume it's about a student?" Miss Kimble nodded.

She described all her suspicions, the reality of Sara's life, the change today but mostly her own feelings about the matter not keeping anything detail aside. Her eyes even water as she spoke about how Sara didn't deserved bad.

"Your assumption is a very serious thing Elisabeth and if it's true I'm afraid there is one way of action"

"No! I can't put her life in danger! If I call the cops without proof and I know she will not say a word against them, who knows what they will do to her. She's only ten! And she is losing the best part of her life because they don't love her. She deserves to be loved!"

"I know and you have no idea how much this is tearing me apart, but there is nothing we can do besides make the call"

"What if we do some school trip? One week away. Or just tell her parents that this trip will happen?"

"And you plan on taking care of her on your own?"

"Yes"

"And then what? She will have to go back to her house, with the same bad parents. You'll show her that she can have a good life but then you will give the same bad life back to her. Do you think it's fair? Do you think she has the strength to go through all that? You said so yourself Elisabeth, she's only ten!"

"But I can't see her being hurt and do nothing!" Miss Kimble screamed. The principal waited for the teacher to calm down and got up from her ergonomic chair to sit closer to the teacher.

"I understand your feelings, I really do but as a therapist and a teacher, I can say with experience that if you act based on your own feelings, and not hers, it will only hurt both of you. You've already shown her that she can count on you, so now you have to wait 'til she comes to you and then when she does, be there for her without wanting to rescue her. I know it's difficult and it's painful but believe me, is the best way..."

"There is no way for me to keep her safe without putting her through hell, is it?" Miss Kimble asked after the words settled in her brain.

"I'm afraid not"

"Damn it! She's just a kid!"

"I'm sorry, but unless we have proof, there is nothing we can do"

"And how do I stop thinking about this?"

"Taking care of other things that are important to you as well other students, your boyfriend, your own family…"

"I can only say I'll try. Thank you for listening to me" said Miss Kimble walking away. She was not happy about the situation, but the principal was right, she had to let it go, even though it means Sara will keep getting the beatings for awhile.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Sunday came and her parents took Adam for his basketball game in the afternoon. It was the only time when she was totally alone and took the opportunity to watch TV, use her brother's computer and enjoy herself a little bit. She didn't even notice the time had passed until a car door was heard in distance. Shutting the computer off she left the room pretending not to be there.

"You will be happy to know that your brother won the game today" said Laura seeing her upstairs.

"Of course I won Mom, I'm the best!" Adam said proud of himself. "The coach even said if it wasn't for me the team would have lost the game" Adam completed.

They were so proud of him for being athletic that his grades, that were lot worse than Sara's, didn't affect the way Laura or James treated him. Sara hated that with all her guts.

"Go take your shower because we have to celebrate"

"Where are we going Dad?"

"Your mother will take you out for pizza" he said without taking her eyes of Sara.

"Are you not coming with us?" the son asked. James looked at him before giving Sara another look and went to watch TV.

"Come on, you better hurry" Laura said.

Adam ran and didn't care he hit his sister along the way. If it was any other time, Sara would be mad at Adam for that but instead she wondered why her father had stared at her. There was something different in the way he looked at her, both times, something that made her shiver from inside. And why didn't he want to go with them?

The answer came half an hour later as the door to her bedroom opened. Sara looked above her shoulder and saw James enter and turn the key to lock the door behind him.

"Now that we are alone, we will have a serious talk Sara"

"Ok" she said with a lump swelling in her throat. "_I don't like the sound of his voice..."_

"You have been learning the last few weeks on how to clean the house. With is one of the things a woman has to do. And to do it right, if she wants to have a husband and a family. Now I think I should teach the other thing a woman has to do. Something very important..." he said, getting closer and putting the girl on her feet.

Sara looked up to him but said nothing.

"_Something bad is going to happen... I can feel it… I don't like it. Someone help me!"_

"Your mother knows exactly how to do it, sometimes better than others but she knows it and you have to know it too..."

"I don't understand"

_"Why do I have to know it now too? I'm only ten! I thought it was just for Mommy's and Daddy's!"_

"You will. Now, take your clothes off" Sara stared at him and did nothing "I said, take them off, Sara! Don't make me lose my temper!" he said grabbing her arm harder.

Sara's hands were shaking as she slowly took each piece off. Grabbing Sara by the arm again he led her to the bed and laid her in the middle. He put himself on top of her.

_"No, no, no... Oh God, no... Please..."_

"What are you doing?" she asked trying to stop him but not succeeding.

"I will teach you how to please a man" he said, opening her legs and grinning

"No! No! Please!" Sara tried fighting against him but he was stronger. With his arm on her chest he stopped her from moving and started moving a finger against the little girl's centre. "Stop! You're hurting me!"

"Don't make me regret this Sara or it's going to be a lot worse" James smiled before starting to kiss her body as his finger continued touching her.

"_Oh God, please, I don't want to do this... Please God... Help me..."_

Sara screamed in pain as he entered her with his finger. She tried to get him away but he hit her so hard that her lip started bleeding. He held her on the bed pushing in and out of her as fast as he could. He took his hand off her chest as she stopped moving and focused his mouth on her centre. She wasn't wet but he made it wet.

"_Why?" _Sara cried out remaining silent. "_Why is he doing this to me? I'm just a kid! A kid… God it hurt. It hurt so much... stooop! Please stop!"_

When he put his hand off her, Sara ran to the top of the bed and hugged her legs. "I didn't say it was over yet". He said pulling her to the ground and opening his pants

"No, no, please, I don't want to…" Before she could finish, he forced her head down, forcing his penis into her mouth.

"_THIS IS DISGUSTION. OH SHIT __I THINK I'M GOING TO BE SICK! Don't you dare Sara! Be strong!" _

Each time she tried to get out from his grip, he forced her back. "Yes. That's it. Good Girl..." he moaned.

She always wanted to hear him saying that but now it only made it worse. She wanted to bit his penis hard but knew it would be a bad choice. He could kill her this time with no mercy.

Finally he stopped her head and took that thing off. Sara gasped as he ejaculated on her face before pushing her away. Sara hit her head on the floor and crawled to the corner holding her legs across the chest once again. James zipped up his pants and walked away.

"_Why did he have to do this to me?"_

Her entire body was hurting and she could feel his awful taste in her mouth and it was making her sick. She tried to get up from the floor and before she could stop it, she threw up on the carpet. That was just great! Sara climbed on the bed she would take of that tomorrow and continued crying until the tiredness got the best of her.

* * *

Sara held her bag closer to her back as she entered the school, her eyes not leaving the ground. She heard people call her name but she just keep going. Her first class was Biology and it was followed by Math, Science, English and finally, Physical Education.

"Ok guys, let's try again" said the teacher. "Sara, what's going on?"

"Nothing"

"You were always good at passing the ball, but today you don't seem so good"

"I'm trying!"

"_Just leave me alone, PLEASE!"_

"Your partner doesn't seem to think that" her teacher pointed to a blonde girl with a mad face.

"Well, I don't give a damn what she thinks!" Sara screamed seriously.

"Sara, you can't talk like that"

_"I can do whatever the damn I want... Bitch"_

"If I'm playing so badly then I'll stop. Are you happy now?"

"You can't just walk away from class Sara! Sara!" But the girl didn't stop or listened but just keep walking. She didn't even want to be at school today and running was one thing that she couldn't do right now when her belly and legs hurts so much.

Miss Kimble saw Sara walking away while passing by the field and called to her colleague. "Susan, what happened?"

"I was talking to her and she just screamed. When I told her off, she just walked away"

"She screamed?"

"Yeah, I never saw her get so angry before. Can you go to see how she is? I would myself but I can't leave the other kids alone"

"Sure, I'll take care of it"

"Thanks Liz"

"_Sara would never act like that unless something serious happened_" Miss Kimble thought to herself. _"Now where did she go?"_

Miss Kimble tried the class room and then went to the girl's bathroom where she heard a cry coming from someone in the cubicles. She called Sara's name and the noise suddenly stopped.

"Sweetie, I know you are in here." she said sweet and caringly. "Can you come out so we can talk, please?"

"No" she answered from the last cubicle. "I don't want to talk. I don't want to see anyone."

"_Leave me alone please... I can't tell anybody this... And she'll force it out of me..."_

"You can't walk away from a class, no matter how angry you are"

"But I can't do what she wants… it hurts"

"Where does it hurt?" the girl didn't answer "Why didn't you say that to your teacher? I'm sure Susan would've understood"

"She would have asked questions and I can't answer them. I just can't"

"Sara, you know you can trust me, right?"

"Yes"

"So open the door for me. Let's have something to eat in the cafeteria, ok? Just the two of us..." Neither of them said a word for a few minutes until Miss Kimble heard the lock from the stall door open.

"Ok" she answered. "But only until the class is over. After that…"

"You have to go home, I know..." She tried to touch the girl's hair but Sara pushed her hand away.

At the cafeteria Sara asked for a soda and the teacher got herself an iced tea.

"Now, tell me what made you so angry?"

"I couldn't do it right and she was pushing"

"But you always like when the teacher does that, so you can show them how good you are..."

"But I told you, I can't play"

"I see and where are you hurt, Sara?"

"You already asked me that!"

"_PLEASE stop pushing... I can't tell you, no matter how badly I want to..."_

"But you didn't answer and I want to know. Where is it?"

Sara looked away thinking, _"Maybe she could make things better, like with her hand, or maybe s__he'll have that look on her face where she feels sorry for me... I don't want that I want her to take my away from them… But there is no way that is going to happen."_

She sighed and looked to her lap. "Between my legs" she whispered.

"And what made you hurt there?"

_"I can't say that... I can't tell her the full truth... What if I have to stay at home and have to live through that until I leave home? No... I can't tell her... I have to lie again"_

"It was an accident. I was walking with my bike and I didn't see the hole in the sidewalk and I fell on that… thing… in the middle of the bike and…"

"Sara, did your Dad touch you?" Miss Kimble asked making sure she was looking into Sara's eyes whilst she asked that.

_"How the heck did she figure it out? Does other Dad's do this to their kids? But I can't say anything in case she can't do anything... Just keep doing what you do best, lying"_

"No..."

"He never touched you inappropriately between your legs or…"

"No" Miss Kimble continued looking at Sara and she knew the girl was lying.

"_There is no way she is going to tell me! Damn!_" a voice in Miss Kimble's head said. "_What I'm going to do? Unless I can promise her they can't hurt her again, but any way, she will continue to lie to me. But I can't tell her that, can I?_"

"If are you sure it was a bike accident, then I believe you".

_"It worked... She believed me! But did I want her to?"_

"It was" said Sara moving her head up and down.

"What you did was very wrong. You will have to apologize to Susan and to your friend"

"I will, I promise"

"Good. Now finish your drink and I'll take you home"

"You don't have to. My mom will pick me up today" Sara said lying again.

"Ok then"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, this is the last chapter. Thank you all for those who read and also those who review! I really appreciate!  
**

**CHAPTER 6**

Sara's father continued going to her room every time he wanted. Sometimes two, three times a week after her mother was sleeping. He completely lost interested in his wife, finding Sara as the new distraction, teaching her everything she needed to know and do. Sara didn't even put her pants and panties on anymore so he didn't have any problems taking them off.

"Now, where's Daddy's favorite girl?" He said opening the door. Sara looked away from him as he did whatever he wanted. She never asked him to stop, ever again. Just pretended she was in a different world, one where none of this happened, where people could trust the other and were happy.

Suddenly the door opened again and the light was turned on.

"What do you think you're doing?" screamed Laura.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"I knew something was off when you stopping have sex with me, but I didn't think you would be cheating on me with her!"

_"Cheating? She seriously thinks I WANT to do this? From my own father? At ten? Is she crazy! But of course she'll blame me... She always does..."_

"She's better than you!" he said with a big nasty grin on his face

"What? You can't possibly think that this piece of shit is better than me!" Laura screamed taking him away from Sara.

"I can do everything I want at any time I want. Day or night and with you… I can't"

"Because I'm your wife and I live 24/7 to serve you"

"And you aren't doing a great job anymore, are you?"

"How dare you!" she said slapping him across the face.

"_Oh no, she didn't do this. Oh fuck! What is he going to do to her?"_

James eyes were fuming in rage. He grabbed her by the arm not caring about leaving a bruise and dragged her out the room. Sara knew the consequences would be severe this time so she got up from the bed and ran towards them as fast as she could in her awful state.

There were lots of yelling's and lots of beating from James on Laura until it all stopped. In a split second her father froze and she saw blood coming out from his belly and a big knife being pulled away. Her father looked at his wife in complete shock. He tried to say or do something, but Laura stabbed the knife back inside him again, making him fall to the floor.

Sara eyes were wide open and she couldn't believe what had just occurred. Did her mother just… How was that…?

"You son of bitch!" she screamed "You asshole! This wouldn't have happened if you didn't do that to me! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Laura repeated stabbing him over and over again.

A bunch of sirens was heard outside the house hours later and three officers broke down the front door.

"Police! Put the knife down! Now!" one of the officers said pointing a gun at Laura.

The woman, exhausted from stabbing her husband, let go of the knife and stepped away. A second and a third officer entered the room and one put handcuffs on Laura as the other tried very hard not to pass out at the scene in front of him. His face went pale and he ran out of the house to puke.

"Are you ok, kid? Did she hurt you?" asked a man's voice. Sara looked at the man and blinked in confusion, like he had said a totally different language.

_"Hurt me? Did she hurt me? I don't think so... I think maybe it was just Daddy she hurt... Is Adam ok? Did she stab Adam too? Why did she do this? What's going on?"_

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital to have a look. Do you have some uncle or aunt we can call?" Sara moved her head from side to side "Ok. Stay here and I'll be back in a few"

Sara walked toward the stairs and took a seat on the first step. It was over. The beatings, the rapes, the screams, everything was over! She was safe now and completely alone as well.

A woman entered the house and walked over to the little girl.

"Hi, my name is Alison. What's your name?"

The girl didn't say anything or blinked. "The officer told me what happened. I'm so sorry, sweetie. But trust me, everything will be ok now" she said extending her hand to coop the girls face. Sara shook her head away from the touch and got up in a flash. "It's ok, I won't hurt you. I'll take care of you."

"You are?"

The woman smiled and nodded. "Do you mind if I pick up some stuff from your bedroom? Is it the first door or the second?"

"First on the right"

"Is there anything you want to take with you, a toy or a prized pet?"

"I don't have anything except school books and clothes."

"Okay. I'll go get them."

"Don't forget the book that's under the bed,"

The woman was back downstairs in five minutes holding two little bags. "I'll come here again and pick the rest of it for you. Come on, let's get you out of here" she said extending her hand to the girl. Sara looked at her for a moment before taking it.

"_Where is Adam? Is he gone too or did __he run as soon as he saw what Mom was doing?"_

Sara thought as being taken outside. She froze when seeing so many people and police cars in front of her house.

"Its ok sweetie, just ignore them". The two walked towards another vehicle parked a few feet away. Alison opened the back door for the girl to get in. Sara was almost inside when she stepped back and stared at the woman. "What is it, honey?" Sara continued staring until she was sure, deep inside of her, that she could trust the woman in front of her. Satisfied, she entered the car and put the seatbelt on.

* * *

It took what seemed like an eternity until they reached the hospital and Sara hadn't said a word during the entire drive, she just kept looking outside the window. Every now and then Alison would look at her through the mirror to see Sara wiping a few tears away that insisted on coming out against her will.

Getting in the parking lot, Sara got out and didn't wait for the woman to show the way, she was already familiar with the place. Alison explained what the doctor will do and Sara nodded ok. It was not like she has a choice anyway. When the door opened again Sara looked at an already familiar face.

_"It's Dr Elliot! Oh crap! He'll tell Miss Kimble then she'll feel sorry for me! She can't know"_

"Hello again, Sara"

"Hi Dr. Elliot..."

"How's your wrist?"

"It's fine, I can move and all that"

"Excellent! What brings you here this time?"

"Dr. Elliot, I'm Alison Harper, from Social Services. We believe Sara is ok but we need to make sure"

"Why does she need Social Services?" Ms Alison smiled sadly at Sara and pulled the doctor aside.

"Her father was killed today and there is no one to take care of her. We'll need you to do a rape kit, just in case" she finished

Dr. Elliot looked at Sara who was looking anywhere but at him.

_"Great... There's that look... Yes! My mom stabbed my dad in front of me because he was caught raping me! HAPPY!"_

"Ok. A nurse will do the procedure" he said getting closer to Sara "I'm sorry about your father sweetie. If there is anything I can do…" he asked checking her pressure.

"There is one thing"

"Alright"

"Don't tell Miss Kimble about this, please. I don't want her to know" she asked almost begging.

"I won't say anything, I promise. And I couldn't say anything, even if I wanted to" Dr Elliot said with a comforting smile. "There is a term of confidentiality between doctor and patient that stops me from saying things about a patient. Unless there is a parent or a guardian present in case of a minor, like you. So there is nothing to worry about" he said, raising her shirt just a little bit so he could check her heart beat and breathing. "Everything is fine here. I'll go now and another person will come to do the other tests ok?"

_"Don't leave me alone please... I know you, and trust you..."_

"Can't you do it?"

"Would you be ok with taking your clothes off for me?"

"_Oh... Maybe not..." _He nodded, knowing what she was thinking.

"Then I better call a woman instead" he said touching the girls hair. Sara didn't flinch or anything just nodded 'yes'.

"You are doing great Sara" the girl looked at Alison with an eyebrow raised as if saying 'O_f course I am'_

The door opened again and a nice lady came in. She was taller than Ms Alison and had long blond hair and blue eyes, big blue eyes. On her robe in writing was the name "Tiffany Palmer"

"Hi, my name is Tiffany. What's your name?" she asked gently

"_I can read you know,"_

"Sara"

"That's a beautiful name you have Sara. Can you take your clothes off so I can take some pictures?"

"Why do you need them?" she asks jumping of the bed.

"Just to document your body and see if there are any injuries I can help heal"

"Oh, ok" Sara took all her clothes off, folded them and put them back on the hospital bed.

_"I doubt you can heal me...__Nothing will heal what I went through and saw... But it's worth a try, I guess..."_

"Open your arms for me please and don't move". Sara agreed but something about being in that position made her uncomfortable. She shut her eyes over and over for the flashes of the camera. "Thank you Sara. Can you lay down for me?" she asked putting the camera aside.

_"No... I don't want to..." _

"Can I put my clothes back on?"

"Only the shirt for now" Sara nodded and did just that.

_"Relax. She is not going to hurt you. Just don't think about it..."_

Laying down, the nurse pulled one sheet above the little girl and arranged the table, pulling one part down before sitting in front.

"I need you to slide down just a little bit, a little more, now fold your knees up and open your legs for me"

"It's ok sweetie. This is the last one" said Alison walking closer to the bed.

"This can be a little uncomfortable but it will be over soon, I promise. If you feel any pain just say and I will stop before we continue."

Sara took a deep breath and nodded, finding a spot outside the window where she could focus her attention on through the whole ordeal. First, the nurse just looked around, then touched with her finger slowly, which made Sara body react almost instantaneously. She grabbed Ms Alison's hand like her life depended on it.

"You are doing great Sara and I'm almost done" said Tiffany. The final part of the tests was the internal one. Sara unfortunately wasn't a virgin anymore so the nurse didn't have a choice but to take a closer look.

"That's it. Well done sweetie. You can close your legs now"

"_Good... I'm never opening my legs for ANYBODY ever again!"_

"Can we go now?" asked the little girl trying to hide the fact that she was on the verge of tears.

"I just have to talk to Dr Elliot first and then you can go. I won't be long". Sara nodded and got up to put the rest of her clothes on.

Now they had another place to go that wouldn't be more pleasant for the little girl then the hospital but it had to be done.

Sara told the police officers everything about the incident in details and what was a normal day in the Sidle's house. Sara thought about it twice before answering the questions but she knew her father couldn't hurt her anymore and her mother was going to jail so it will be ok to finally speak.

After the police station, Ms Alison took Sara to the orphanage where she would be living from now on until someone decided to adopt her or until she turned eighteen. The only thing Sara was really glad was that she could continue to study at the same school she was.

When the director told her about a few rules Sara nodded, knowing she could do every one of them. She was used to following rules.

Ms Alison came a few days later bringing the rest of Sara clothes and her precious books, which made the little girl smile genuinely for the first time in days. Her life resumes to devouring books and pick another one and so on.

**THE END**


End file.
